Sisters
by Twilighterheart xxxx
Summary: Bella Swan lives in Forks with her dad Charlie, Edward Cullen is still ignoring her becuase of her scent. what happens while being bullied by Lauran someone comes to save her from her depressive state. non other than her longly missed sister, Delphine.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, i know this has the same title as the last story i did revolving around Delphine and Bella's relationship as 'sisters' but i felt like the story had so much more potential than i was writing it. i apologize to the people who had reviewd the story but just read this chapter and tell me what you think. **

**So in a way Delphine isn't this serious person who she was playing out in the other story in this one she's like a 'black sheep' to the Swan family. yes i have decided Bella and Delphine are to be sisters biologically. **

**i hope you enjoy the newer version of my story sisters.**

**so enjoy this story :) **

**Remember to vote for me on the Cullenizer awards- Forks Player :)**

* * *

BEFORE NEW MOON

2 WEEKS BEFORE THE NOMADS COME IN

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

Charlie had fixed my tires so the truck wouldn't slip while i was driving it school. Charlie had said a security guard was attcked by an animal at the...mills? i can't remember off hand. i drove up to school to see all of The Cullens parked up, the one who struck my attention the most was Edward. i wounder what his problem was? one minute he was fine with me and then the next...sigh i don't know, maybe it's just me inparticular. i sighed and didn't let Edward rudeness spoil my day.

i missed my sister, Delphine, Charlie and even Renee didn't think she was a good child. Delphine liked to travel. the last time i heard from her she visited Rome andthat was 2 years agao. ever since she hit the age of 15 she was off on the road. we tried to keep in contact but i guess with her traveling and everything she just doesn't have the time.

i heard the bell go and i walked inside with Eric and Mike. they had seen fit to bother me 24/7. asking me out of dates and whatever. i walked into my first class which was English, unfortunitly i had Mike, Eric and Tyler in this class i just wish they would leave me alone i didn't like the attention at all.

"Ok class if you would like to take your places" the teacher asked, everyone did and looked towards the teacher "Now we're going ot be working in partners so if you would just choose now" all of the Eric, Tyler and Mike came towards me, each one of them holding a part of my arm.

"Actually i was just going to partner up with Angela"

"O" they mubled and walked off back to there places. Angela walked up to me and gladly took the seat

"You ok?" i liked Angela she was the only decent person here.

"Yes, just fine"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

me and Angelahad the next class together, Art, we were drawing something in front of us, mine happened to be Athena, goddess of wisdom to the Greeks.

"What's your called?" i asked Angela

" Demeter, Goddess of fertilty, are you sure your alright, you seem a bit down today"

i shrugged "It's nothing really, i guess i'm missing my sister a bit"

"You have a sister?" she raised her eyebrows, i knew she wasn't going to tell anyone she was just curiuos as to why i never mentioned her before.

"Yes, she's kind of called the Black sheep of the family"

"A rebel?" Angela offered

"Yes, she travels around, does her own thing lives off her own money finding what ever job there is. she skipped school and went straight to College learhing languages and other courses"

"Wow, hoe did she mange that"

"No idea, she's my hero kind of, she was always there to protect me, i guess when we got older she decided i gcould look after myself"

i felt someone push me from my seat, i fell to the floor

"That was my seat Swan" it was lauran, what had i ever doen to her?

"Leave her alone Lauran" Angela stuck up for me even though i knew how much she was uncomfortable with confrontation than me.

"Whatever" she left with Jessica by her side. Angela bent down and helped me up

"Thanks" i tried to stop the tears from coming out of my eyes

"Bella i'm sorry i should have seen her coming"

"Ange, it's fine it's not your fault"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

LUNCH

I walked towards the lunch hall and sat with the usual people. Mike, Eric, Jessica, Angela, Tyler, Ben and Lauran. i wasn't really that hungry, exspacially after today with Lauran. i saw The Cullens enter with their usual beauty. first Rosalie and Emmett then Jasper who wasn't with Alice and then Edward.

"I wounder where Alice is?" Jessica asked Eric

"Don't know" he shrugged in response

"Hi Bella" i turned to see Alice Cullen, where did she come from?

"Hi"

"I was just woundering if you would like to sit with us?" i could literally see behind me all of them gob smacked

"O i don't want to..."

"No it's fine come on" she got my wrist and i couldn't help but realize how cold she was she seemed to realize that becuase she pulled away as soon as i was up. we walked over to the table followed by the gaze of other people

"Sit next to me Bella" she patted the seat next to her, i smiled and sat down "Your not hungry?" she looked confused

"No"

"Any reason in particular?" she asked again, i couldn't help but notice she was the only one who was talking any the rest were just looking at me, wow talk about awkward.

"Nope"

"Bella, why did you ask Tyler out?" i very annoyed Lauran came up to the table and asked

"I didn't"

"Yes you did" she screeched

"She's telling the truth _Lauran_" Alice snarled "Bella isn't interested in Tyler nor any other boys at this school"

"Wow so your a dyke" she chuckled at her own sick joke

i heard vagualy the sound of the canteen doors open

"Lauran why don't you just move on, no-one is interested in your presence here" Edward defended me. which was astounding really, maybe he doesn't hate me completly compleatly then after all

Lauran was about to speak but someone grabbed her arm and spun her around

"Mind telling me why your mouth is saying crap towards Bella?"

"Who are you" Lauran spat as Lauran moved out of the way, there in full flesh was my sister Delphne

* * *

**Hope you liked the improved Sisters :) review and tell me what you think **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

"Who are you" Lauran snapped

"Seriuosly i woudn't even be cheeky to me becuase other wise i'll strighten out that crooked nose of yours where they went wrong on the surgery"

Lauran gasped and walked off, clearly shaken i swear i heard the big brother of the family, Emmett, chuckle.

"Hey Baby sis" Delphine opened her arms and i jumped her. she laughed at my enthuasim "I didn't know you missed me that much"

"I have, why are you here?"

"Wow it sounds like you missed me baby B" she shrugged and stuck her hands in the pocket of her baggy jeans "Heard you were here in Forks and was just woundering why move here when you love the sun so much?" she cocked her head to the side in wounder

"Renee got married"

"O yes i heard about that" Delphine chuckled and shook her head "Hows the old girl anyway, she alright?"

i thought it was funny how Delphine spoke sometimes

"She's alright"

"So you going to introduce me to your mates?"

"o em..." i was about to say they weren't my friends but Alice spoke

"My name is Alice and this is my boyfriend Jasper"

"Alright" Delphine nodded her head to him and he mirriord her movements "These are my brothers Emmett and Edward, and this is Rosalie Emmett's partner"

i noticed Rosalie glare at Delphine but my sister just chuckled and shook it off "So what about you Edward, why ain't you shacked up?"

Edward shrugged and politly responded "I haven't found the right woman yet"

o so he talks to my sister but not me, wait why was i botherd about this?

"Don't worry you will" she assured him, he smiled and put his head down, the bell rang

"Right i'll be off then" Delphine clapped her hands and i looked at her in horror "Chill B, i'm not going far i've got a place"

"Your not staying at home with us?"

"B, you know full well what Charlie will say 'So Delphine here are the following rules, no drinking, no smoking, no load music, no social life, and above all no influensing young Bella'" i rolled my eyes at her "I'm kidding, but not about the influencing thing"

"When has he ever said that" i questioned, my sister shrugged

"Ages ago" she kissed my cheek "Speak to you soon B, nice meeting you all"

"And you"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

i walked over to my truck to see Lauran

"So you think your sister can help you, your wrong, i'm going to beat you up Swan so hard you'll..."

"She'll what Mallory?"

i smiled it was my sister again i saw Lauran go stiff from fear

"Listen Mallory just becuase your a ungrateful bitch who gets off on trying to pick on people like my baby sis doesn't mean you do it alright? so why don't you piss off and get a life right now"

Lauran ran off towars Jessica and i smiled at my sister

"So what you doing now?" she asked

"Well my dad said we were going to La Push want to come?" Delphine didn't like it when i reffered to Charlie as 'our dad' she didn't think it was a good idea

"Sure" she shrugged

we got in my truck and Delphine commented of how my truck needed a little improvement when it came to the noise

"I'll check it later tonight"

we pulled up and Charlie was outside with Billy he saw Delphine and his smile dissappeared

"Hey Charlie" she greeted

"Delphine you remember Billy?"

"Sure, Billy Black right?"

"Yes, well it's a while since i saw you Delphine what you been up to"

Delphine was about to answer but she was cut off by Charlie

"We better get off Billy and Bells"

"Delphine can come too Charlie, how old are you Delphine?"

"17"

Billy furrowed his eyebrows and looked at me i shook my head and smiled

"Delphine will tell you when we get there Billy"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

we drove up to La Push, i hadn't been here in a while. Billy had laughed when Delphine told them the story of Renee's and Charlie uncontorable hormones and as soon as they left the hospital with her they found out 2 weeks later they were pregant with me.

we parked up and saw a huge bonfire with people gathered around it laughing and curled up. the sky had gone to a near sunset affect. the long table held huge amounts of food and drink.

"Bells" Jacob came up and hugged me tight

"Can't...breathe" i gasped

"Sorry" he laughed, he had grown taller and was muscular. he had gone sick a couple fo weeks ago and was now...like this.

"Hey Jake, this is my sister Delphine"

i looked to Jacob and he was just looking at her, i noticed Delphine was just smiling.

"I'm Jacob" he stuck his hand out

"Delphine" she replied

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The night had passed and i noticed Jake and Delphine sticking close to each other. i smiled Jake was good for her, with any luck he can convice her to stay here in Forks, i just missed her so much.

"Bells, Delphine we got to go"

i noticed Jacob's face fell a little

"So i've got your number, i'll call you" she smiled at him

"Sure" he held her hand a little longer than necessery

we climbed in the car and i smirked at my still smiling sister

"So, you and Jake were close"

she blushed, BLUSHED my sister was blushing over a boy

"But Jake likes you Bells" Delphines face fell and she looked out the window

"Dad, he does not like me like that it's just brotherly affection"

Delphine was silent the rest of the ride home.

* * *

I'm sure your all aware of what Jacob's affection is towards Delphine.

Q&A

Q: You said this was before New Moon, but Jacob wasn't a wolf then?

A: the reason i was doing a wolf Jacob now was becuase one night when i was listening to Paolo Nutini- Candy i had a 'vision' if you will of Delphine and Jacob and that music and video had inspired me. the bit where thoses people are making love in the music video i imagined it would be Delphine and Jacob.

Q: Is Edward and Bella going to be togather in the same way as they did in the book/movie?

A: Yes, just this story is going to be different becuase of obviously Jacob being a wolf.

Q: Will there be a Delphine's POV in this story?

A: Yes there will be and it will be coming up very shortly

Q: Why is Charlie so mean towards Delphine?

A: It's not necessarily Charlie intending to be mean towards his older daughter, it's just Charlie wants Delphine to be like Bella, he doen't want her to be travelling across the country.

Q: Why does Delphine do that anyway?

A: Delphine is the oppisite of Bella in so many levels, while Bella is a quite person, Delphine lives for th emoment and does what she likes. something happened in her past which her family nor friends which she makes aren't aware of. i will be telling you waht happened in later chapters

~*~*~*~*~

**Please review this chapter and tell me what you think**

**Vote on the poll if you haven't already :)**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone i'm finally back, i'm so sorry for the hold up and i will be updating and finishing a few of my stories this weekend :)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter of Sisters ;p**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Delphine's POV **

Charlie had let me sleep the night on the sofa much to Bella's discomfort. I couldn't help but think of that Jacob guy last night i smiled thinking of him i was behaving ridiculous though. a quiet knock came to the door, i looked at the clock and it stated it was only 6:15. i climbed out of the sheet and fixed my pj's. Bella had let me borrow some of her stuff thank fully. i opened the door and was shocked to see Jacob.

"Hey" i smiled "What're you doing here?"

he shrugged his shoulders i had to look up at him and i swear he had gotten taller. his blue sleeveless top held tightly to him and i saw the muscles which lay underneath i mentally licked my lips. "Just thought I'd come and see you, we didn't get time to properly talk" even though we spent the entire evening together i realized he was right

"Indeed" i smiled he looked at me

"Nice" he commented i looked down and blushed...god what was with this guy making me blush i knew Bella thought something was up yesterday night when she saw me blush she gave me a knowing stare

"Thanks, do you want to come in?" i moved to the side to let him in but he just looked at me, i mirrored him there was something about him which drawn me in...and that scared me.

"What the...Jacob what are you doing here so earlier?" my father interrupted the moment between us by his grumpiness

"Hey Charlie, just speaking to Delphine"

he nodded but not happily i could tell he wanted Jacob to talk to Bella and not me.

"Well, I'm going back up" he mumbled Jacob was chuckling and i smiled. Jacob walked in and went into the living room. i closed the front door and walked in after him. he took in the bedding and raised his eyebrows

"You slept on the sofa?"

"Yes" i shrugged "I've slept on worse"

he tilted his head to the side and i shook my head.

"So, how old are you?"

"just turned 17, the BBQ was like my party" he sat down on the couch and i joined him

"Sorry and happy late birthday"

Jacob chuckled "Thanks, so what made you move here?" i couldn't help but notice he was pleased i had moved here

"Well, i decided to suck it up and visit Renee in Phenox but only becuase Bella was there, i haven't been a good sister to her really i wasn't the one who was to stay in a certain spot for long i liked to travel around and see the world so when i got there Renee told me Bella had moved to Forks with Charlie, Renee and Charlie never approved of me, Bella was the child they liked the most and in a way i don't even think i really belong in this fmily, like i'm not there daughter you know?"

"Well not personally, but i get the feeling sure, so are you planning on staying in Forks long then?"

i looked at Jacob and smiled "I think i can think of a couple of reasons to stay" i said nodding Jacob put on a teasing smile and his eyes sparkled

"O yes" He leaned in closer and i couldn't believe how comfortable i was, our arms brushed against each other and the side of our torsos touched "Want to tell me of the reasons"

"Nope" i teased getting up only to be dragged back down by Jacob i laughed quietly trying not to wake Bella up Jacob tickled my sides and pinned me underneath him until i told

"Ok, ok, ok fine i'll tell you" i managed to breath out "Well, there's Bella and you"

he tilted his head to the side and looked down at me, his hands either side of my head "Why me?"

i shrugged underneath him "You different then other people, i can stand your company"

he smiled showing me his brilliantly white teeth "Well thanks for the compliment" i felt him lower his head so our noses touched, my heart went into 100 miles per hour as i could feel his breath on me. i bit my lip and closed my eyes he leaned closer and closer but our moment was ruined by Charlie

"Sorry kids" Charlie sat down in the kitchen end Jacob sat up giving me an apologetic look i did the same "Delphine?"

"Yes?"

"I've signed you up for Forks school and before you complain i don't want to hear it your going" i sighed Jacob gave my arm a rub and i smiled, god i was acting like an idiot

"Fine" i huffed, we heard the creak of floorboards and down came Bella, dressed for school she looked shocked and then smiled because Jacob was here i rolled my eyes at her and she walked into the kitchen with Charlie

"Look, i better go i'll see you later" Jacob stood and walked towards the door i followed him and walked him out saying we would spend some time with each other later on during the week. i closed the door and leaned back having a big goofy smile on my face

* * *

**Please review :) sorry it's short **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

**Vote on the poll if you haven't already :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

I was over the moon Delphine was coming to my school

"So, what's up with you and Edward?" I blushed, we were as bad as each other, and we could easily tell when someone was flustered over someone else

"Nothing really, he hates me" she scoffed

"He doe not B, just relax someone who hates you doesn't stick up for you" she looked at me and I remembered yesterday when Lauren started on me he and his sister Alice had defended me.

**Delphine's POV**

My poor sister couldn't see herself clearly, bitches like Lauren used that to make people feel low but my sister was strong we pulled up to the car park and I saw a silver Volvo

"Who is that?" I indicated my head to the newest car of the lot

"That's the Cullen's car"

"God they must be loaded"

Bella chuckled and got out, I followed her lead I looked across and saw Alice and the blond bloke looking at us and then diverted their attention to the blond girl who I could tell was full of herself. I grabbed Bella's hand and she panicked when she saw where we were going

"What the hell are you doing" she hissed, we reached them and I smiled widely

"Hey" I greeted the pixie

"Hi, are you coming to the school now" she asked holding her boyfriends hand

"Yes, my dad" I sighed

"Don't worry, it won't be that bad" she chuckled. Bella was standing awkwardly behind me "You know my sister Bella"

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Bella, sorry about yesterday with Lauren" Alice apologized to Bella who just shook her head and said there was no need to worry. I saw Edward standing by the car talking to his big brother I walked up to him while Bella was talking to Alice and Jasper

"Hey can I talk to you" I asked him, he looked shocked for a moment by my boldness but nodded his head, we walked inside away from the prying eyes "How do you feel about my sister?" I asked, again he looked off guard and I could tell he was thinking about that reply

"I don't even know her"

"But you like her" I stated causing a confused look on his face, I rolled my eyes "Edward, I heard you yesterday when Lauren was bullying B, you didn't like the idea of anyone bullying Bella specifically"

**Edward's POV**

This girl was perceptive; Delphine was like her sister I couldn't hear her thoughts which caused my reactions to be genially surprised

"I agree with you, but I'm not that person to be with Bella"

"Trust me E" I smiled as how she nicknamed me already by my first letter, it was better than Eddie, I cringed just thinking of Tanya's nickname for me "I've seen the boys at this school wanting B, and trust me I want you to at least give it a go with her, please, she deserves this"

I nodded "I'll try"

"Good, tell you what I'll get a get together this weekend you and your family should come" again she took me by surprise "What?" she asked

"No-one has ever asked us any where before"

"Gits" she hissed and I chuckled "Well your invited now"

"Thank you, I'll tell my family my sister loves to dress up"

"Just don't let her dress up me and we'll be square"

"Deal" I nodded, we made our way back to my family and Bella, I gulped and closed my eyes, I realized I had to talk to her today, what the hell was I going to say?

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting next to Angela in Maths and I caught the glare of Lauren and I just ignored her and listened to the teacher, he was talking about something but I couldn't shake off Laurens glare

"Ignore Bella" Angela said looking at me with a smile I nodded and smiled back. The entire class got on with their work and then the bell rang thank god I didn't think I could handle the glares of Lauren for another second. I got out of my seat and walked with Angela down the halls but my hair was being dragged onto the floor by Lauren

"You bitch" she slapped my face and then she was dragged off me by my sister Delphine who looked like she was about to kill her

"Don't" punch "You" punch "Ever" punch "Hit" punch "My" punch "Sister" punch "Again" Lauren fell to the floor crying, Delphine helped me up and walked me outside for fresh air

"You ok?" she asked while we were outside I nodded

"Just shock that's all"

"Delphine, Bella?" we turned and I saw Delphine smile widely

"Jake"

"What happened here" he asked her as if I wasn't here they looked into each others eyes

"Lauren hit her, don't worry I punched her"

He threw his head back and laughed "Good on you"

"Delphine Swan"

**Delphine POV**

O crap! The head teacher

"Your suspended from school for a week"

"Mr. Greene, my sister was helping me because Lauren hit me for no reason"

Mr., Greene's eyes softened and nodded and sighed "2 days Delphine"

"K" I replied, wasn't that bad, but Charlie will hit the roof when he finds out

"Come along Bella, I'll take you to the nurse to get a ice pack"

"Delph?" she questioned

"I'll be fine" I smiled and looked to Jake who was smiling, god I was trying hard not to jump him right now, bloody hormones, he was wearing a tight black t-shirt with black pants and shoes

"Sooooooooooo, you want to go somewhere with me?" he asked indicating his hand

"Most defiantly" I held his hand and noticed how hot it was, I just looked at him and asked "Your hot"

"O please" he batted his hand in a girly way and I laughed "Come on then hop on" I gasped in shock

"Is that a Harley Sprit" I think I just fell in love with this man

"Yes" he chuckled "You talk Bike?"

"I talk Bike, Car you name it"

He smiled and helped me on "Grab on tight" I held into him tight and I felt his muscles through his t-shirt bloody hell, god help me to restrain myself

* * *

**Awe, poor Delphine :)**

**Review please **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vote on the poll please :)**

**Chapter 5 **

**Bella's POV **

I walked into my biology class and noticed Edward sat in the usual place, next to me. I sighed and walked up to my usual place, sat down and put my bag on the floor

"Hello" I nearly fainted from shock I turned to meet his golden eyes. "I haven't had chance to introduce myself properly to you, my name is Edward Cullen. You're Bella?"

**Delphine's POV **

"J, where are we?" I moaned like a child much to his enjoyment because he threw his head back and laughed as he climbed off the bike.

"We are at the La Push Falls." He held out his hand for me and I gladly took it. Jacob brought us up to the cliffs and I saw in front of me a lake in which the water fall spilled into.

"Wow" was all I could comment.

"I know, you want to swim?" He walked forward and I followed.

"I don't have a bathing suit." I laughed.

"Sorry," he mumbled "I forgot. Well you want to head to your house to go get one?"

"I don't have a bathing suit, turn round."

"What?"

"Turn round J." I laughed as he did and I stripped my clothes off; leaving me in my black boy shorts and black lacy bra. I jumped in and went deep under the water. I looked up to see Jake rushing in. He saw me and I swam to the surface inhaling much needed oxygen while I waited for Jake to come up, but he didn't. I was about to go back under when he came up behind me and scared me.

"God your such an idiot!" I laughed. He brought me close to him. I bit my lip as I felt the rough texture of his hands. My legs rose slightly in the water as if to wrap around his torso. I fought against the temptation and Jacob started to talk.

"So Miss Swan, have you any reason to stay behind at Forks for a bit longer?" His eyes sparkled with teasing and his smile brought out his perfectly white teeth.

"Well..." I sighed dramatically setting my hands on his shoulders. With the water we were able to be eye level which made it even better. "There is of course Bella and then there's the dog at the pet store." He tickled my sides and I chuckled; I was extremely ticklish on my sides. He stopped and looked at me with great intensity. I almost forgot to breathe. "And then there's you of course."

"But of course." He leaned forward so our foreheads touched . Our breathing picked up rapidly until finally my lips met his warm ones. I moaned and set my left hand into his wet black hair. He drew me closer to him and this time I wasn't able to control my legs from lifting up and wrapping them around his perfectly toned torso. He gasped and I took to opportunity to sneak my tongue into his mouth to taste him more. Our tongues battled for dominance, neither one of us wanting to get rid of this feeling. Eventually our pants and moans were stopped as we broke away for breath.

"Wow." I breathed out. Opening my eyes I saw his already open and saw his face smiling at me. I buried my head in the crook of his neck and smiled. I couldn't believe how happy I was.

Me and Jake were lying down on the cool grass just at the edge of the pool when he sniffed and then I saw his face panic. He threw me my clothes and hurriedly got his own on. I mirrored his movements and just as I put my top on I and was about to ask what was wrong, I was at his back; his posture was stiff. In came two people both with very pale skin and red eyes? Was that even possible?

"Dog." The male hissed

"Leech." Jake replied. What was with the names? Did they know each other from their past or something? "I would appreciate it if you left."

"But of course, we wouldn't want to disturb you and your play thing."

"Excuse me!" I hissed at him Jake pulled me back.

"Feisty." He commented and Jake growled.

"Come along Peter, we better go." The woman grabbed him by his hand and the pair left without another word. Jacob relaxed slightly, grabbed my hand and looked at me.

"Come on."

***********

"Guys this is Delphine." Jake introduced me to five males and one female. I noticed her face was scratched on one side but didn't concentrate on that as I waved and smiled shyly.

"Come and sit down Delphine." The woman pulled out a chair next to her and she smiled warmly at me. I sat next to her and the blokes started to eat. I couldn't help but notice they were all wearing no shirts.

"So J," I wanted to divert my eyes away from the naked boys "Who were the ones you talked to, you know the one who said I was your play thing? What a prat." I wrinkled my nose in disgust and Jake laughed.

"What this?" The bloke asked hugging himself close to the girl next to me

"First, this is Sam, Emily, Embry, Quil, Paul, and Seth."

"Hey."

"I ran into some bloodsuckers." Jake hesitantly looked at me. "Delph, do you believe in wolves and…vampires?"

Jake went onto telling me they were wolves, well werewolves and the two from before were Vampires AKA bloodsuckers.

"So your good guys?" They nodded. "Can you morph into wolves?" They nodded again "Could you show me?" I asked excitedly they all laughed.

"It is quite a sight." Emily said smiling. I saw everything which they had on their plates was gone.

"So wait, if you're the good ones and I'm kind of getting the feeling here that the Cullen's are Vampires, because of their skin, does that mean my sister is in trouble?" I asked.

"No, the Cullen's live off of animal blood instead of human." Sam replied getting Emily to sit on his lap.

"So Delphine, tell us about yourself. Have you had any boyfriends before?" she looked at Jake who was rolling his eyes. "What? Like you weren't thinking it?"

I laughed and replied. "No, I travel a lot so I don't really get to know people for more than a month, but I kind of like it here."

"I bet." Paul muttered causing Jake to throw a bred stick at him which he ate. I felt my phone buzz in my jean pocket I looked at the caller id and found and unidentified number.

"Hello?"

"Is this Delphine Swan?"

"Yes."

"It's about your sister Bella; a car nearly hit her today while she was at school."

"WHAT!" I shouted standing up causing Jake to be alarmed and stand with me and the others look in confusion.

"I'm sorry because of the ice the driver had difficulty stopping, she's unharmed but we're just checking now to see because the person who helped her said she hit her head hard."

"I'm on my way now."

I hung up and turned to the others. "Sorry about that, Bells is in hospital she was in a car accident at school."

"Is she alright?" Emily's face shown clear concern.

"Yes, she wasn't in the car, I think, but there just checking to see if she's hurt now, so I better go. Thanks for having me over and everything."

"No problem, come over again it was a pleasure having you." I smiled warmly at them all and walked outside. Jake came with me and we rode in his dads car. We parked and I was out like a bat out of hell. I heard Jake following me.

"Hey, I'm looking for my sister Bella Swan?"

"She's just through there dear." The old woman with gray curly hair spoke.

"Thanks." I smiled and rushed through the doors to find my sister at the edge of the bed with a doctor.

"Bells!" I rushed to the bed and hugged her "You alright?"

"I'm fine." she sighed. I knew Bella hated to come to the hospital and get attention, so me hugging her was a bad idea. I better cheer her up.

"Jacob." The guy nodded and smiled.

"Carlisle." Jake replied so this must be the kids 'father'. Carlisle turned round to look at the charts and I whispered in Bella's ear.

"Guys got one hell of an ass."

Bella burst out laughing and I saw Jake glare at me, but it was a playful glare. I saw Carlisle smile, trying hard not to laugh. I saw his reflection in the mirror he turned to us with a composed face and made out he didn't hear me.

We heard the bang of the doors behind us and saw Charlie.

"Bella" he sighed with relief.

"Dad, I'm fine honestly" Bella said to him.

"You didn't call Renee did you?" I asked/ Jake was standing awkwardly at the side, so I held his hand. He smiled at me and linked our fingers.

"Yes, she's worried like hell." I looked to Charlie and he was looking at mine and Jake's hands. I knew he would speak to me later.

"Great, she's probable just freaking out by now" Bella sighed.

"I'm so sorry Bella." The guy next to this bed said, he had a cut which was covered by a bandage on his forehead.

"You can kiss you license goodbye." Charlie said snapping at the boy.

"Dad it wasn't his fault, it's fine." Bella complained. I sat down next to her.

"No, it's sure as hell not ok. You could have been killed you know that?"

"Yes, but I wasn't so…" she trailed off not knowing what to say next.

"Look Charlie, Bella's fine ok?"

"It would have been a whole lot worse if Edward wasn't there to save me."

"Edward?" Charlie turned to Carlisle who was looking down at his chart. "Your boy?"

Carlisle nodded ."You must be very lucky." He walked out of the room. I excused myself from the others and followed him. That's when I heard it, as I was approaching the hall.

"Are you mad, you could have exposed us today."

"What was I suppose to do Rosalie just let her die?"

I stepped round the corner and came face to face with Carlisle, Edward and Rosalie I walked to them and looked at Edward.

"Thanks for what you did."

"My pleasure."

I looked to Rosalie and she was glaring at me.

"What the hell's your problem?" I snapped.

"You and your sister are my problem!" She stepped and shifted her body directly at me.

"Listen, I know what you all are and let me tell you something I am not scared of what you are, in fact if you do talk about her like that again saying she's a problem I will surly and enjoyable put fire up your ass!"

"What did you just say to me?" She almost shouted.

"Rosalie, come on." Carlisle dragged her away while still glaring at me. I turned to Edward.

"Before ,when you said you weren't the right person for Bella, was this what you meant?"

"Yes."

We heard someone cough behind us and turned to see Bella.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked Edward. I saw Jake walk around the corner and walk up to me.

"I'll see you later Bells." Jake and I walked hand in hand out of the hospital. I hope Bella and Edward will be alright, because despite the fact of what he was, I knew he was good for her and he was her perfect match, but if he ever hurt her I would beat his ass.

* * *

**Please review and i'm sorry about not updating my stories in a while.**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Remember to vote on the poll it's about this story :)**

**Chapter 6**

**Delphine's POV**

The weekend for the party was here and me and Bella were inviting people and planning on what to put for people to eat, we had to bear in mind the La Push boys were coming so that's an extra dozen food just for them. The Cullen's wouldn't want anything because they drink blood, I wanted to give my sister some hints of what they were but I've been brought to secrecy.

I met up with Jake before the party and we hanging out at La Push falls again, this was officially my favorite spot. My head was on his chest and his arms were wrapped around me keeping me toasty warm.

"What time is it?" I asked I felt Jacob shift

"5:00" the feeling of his lips hit my forehead which urged me to look up at him and give him a proper kiss on the lips.

"We have to go then, the party starts at 6:00 but seeing as nothing happens in Forks people will come early"

He chuckled and helped me up.

"Edward" I hugged him and felt him pat my back I pulled back and saw the rest of the Cullen's there including one female

"Delphine, this is my mother Esme and my father Carlisle, who you've met at the hospital"

"Hi, o sorry about the ass joke"

He smiled "It's fine, it made your sister laugh I mustn't have a nice ass"

I laughed and felt something very hot behind me the Cullen's stiffened and I looked up to see Jacob

I rolled my eyes

"This is Jacob Black"

"Of course, we know the smell of mutt any where" Rosalie hissed

"Hey" what the fuck was Lauren doing here she was eyeing Jake

"Hi"

"So I was wondering…"

"Lauren, did you hear about the new paint color blonde?"

"Like no"

"O yes, it's not very bright and it spreads easily"

The Cullen's laughed apart from Rose who I just smiled at I grabbed Jake's hand and walked away he was still laughing, we caught up with the other wolves and started talking

"So Delph just insulted two people at once it was awesome" Jacob grinned so wide

"Who?" Paul asked while eating a burger

"Lauren and Rosalie"

"The leech!" they looked at me and asked what I said, I told them and they laughed.

The evening progressed and I saw Bella talking to Alice and Jasper I looked over the room to see Edward looking at Bella, I sighed and walked up to him

"Come with me you" I grabbed his arm and dragged him out into the garden I spun round to see him looking at me confused

"So, I ask you to talk to Bella and you did but now your ignoring her again" I shrugged "What the hell?"

"Delphine I appreciate this but…"

"No buts Edward, go and talk to her I mean it"

he sighed and walked back in, I smiled and saw Jake coming out shaking his head

"You are such a handful"

"Thank you" he placed his hands on my hips and leaned down to kiss me I tip toed to make the kiss last longer. My arms wrapped around his neck and drew him closer, he moaned deep in his throat and we both opened our met each others tongues at once. I felt myself being backed up until my back hit the wall I moaned and grabbed his hair harder causing him to growl he thrusted his hips and I felt how hard he was on my stomach. I gasped and he pulled away but his lips didn't leave my boiling skin, he started to nip at my neck causing me to shiver each time.

"Jake" I whispered breathlessly and it came out like a moan he grunted and did it again. he picked my left leg up by the crook of my knee and wrapped it around his waist

"Jake, we can't do this here, someone's gonna see" I moved my hand to his back and tucked both of my hands into the back of his shirt I felt him shudder under my touch and bring me closer towards him. God he felt amazing I felt the perfectly shaped sculpture of his back his scent clouded my scenes and I forgot what I was worrying about. I couldn't open my eyes again and I tried to but I couldn't Jake pulled away from my neck and kissed my lips again.

"Bloody hell Delph" I smiled at my nickname, Jake leaned his forehead against mine as we both panted and struggled to get our breath back. I finally could open my eyes and saw him looking down at me. I said the first thing which came to mind

"Stay here with me tonight"

"Alright" he kissed my temple before we went back inside.

I woke up to see Jake still sleeping on the couch I smiled and looked at his forehead WOLF BOY was wrote with black marker Jake wasn't going to be pleased. I leaned up and started to kiss his lips

"Jake" I whispered "Wake up you have to go home"

he moaned and pulled me closer, I chuckled and tried to push him off me but he wouldn't have it, he brought me closer to him and started to kiss the side of my neck making me shudder

"Jake ….I…"

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Jake pulled back but didn't move from lying down.

"Jake?" o great it was Charlie

"Hey Charlie, nice sleep?" Why was Jake so carefree?

"Em, sure, well em, I'm going to work, see you later"

the door shut and Jake looked at me

"So, when's your birthday?"

"Next to never"

"O come on please tell me" he gave me the puppy eyes

"Nope, and don't use the puppy dog eyes because that won't work with me" I pointed my finger at him at looked at him seriously he sighed

"Fine, do you fancy going to La Push tonight?"

"Sure, could Bella come?"

"Sure" he smiled and I reached up and kissed him, god I could never get over that feeling.

* * *

"You know Paul, it would be nice if you actually shared the bloody food" I complained, my stomach was rumbling like mad and I didn't have a look in

"Here you are Delphine" Emily handed me a whole plate of food and smiled warmly at me as I was curled up in Jake's lap "You have to come prepared for this lot" she chuckled, I laughed as I looked at all of them scoff down the food. I saw Jake lick his lips at my food

"Don't even thing about it" I said around my food he pouted I sighed and gave him one causing him to smile and lean down to kiss me

"Do you mind, we're trying to eat" Quil complained

"Like us kissing would make you stop eating" I chuckled I kissed Jake's cheek causing Quil to make a pretend gag sound, I rolled my eyes and looked to Bella who was talking to Emily, I frowned as I thought I wasn't being a good sister to her

"Bella?" I spoke, she turned and smiled shyly at me while chewing on a piece of burger "Do you want to do something tomorrow after school?"

"Sure" she nodded eagerly, I smiled knowing this would be a good time for us to bond I turned to Jake who looked guilty I frowned and then looked at my plate I gasped

"JACOB BLOODY BLACK YOU DID NOT TAKE MY FOOD!"

* * *

**Never take a girls food :) silly Jake don't worry I'm sure he can make it up to her some how :)**

**Remember to review please, shoe some love to my beautiful BETA Saewod**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

**p.s Remember to vote on the poll please x**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Delphine's POV**

"Run through the other door, yes, NO! You stupid blond freak! The guy that's trying to chop your head off is in there" there was a blinding scream covered by the blood "Told you, see B if this was real I would know where to run"

Bella chuckled and eat the popcorn we made I grabbed my Pepsi can and began to drink it when the screen turned dark and so did everything else

"What the hell!" I screeched

"O no, not another power cut" Bella sighed, I heard shifting around causing me to fall

"Ow!" Bella moaned

"Sorry, where's the bloody candles" I asked, patting my hands on the floor

"This way" I felt Bella grab my hand and walk us somewhere, but we stopped short when we heard scratches

"What the hell was that?" Bella whispered she clutched to me as I did the same to her

"I don't know" I paused and smiled "Maybe its Freddy come out to play"

Bella smacked my arm hard as I chuckled "That's not funny Delph"

Scratch, scratch, scratch

"Where's it coming from?" I asked looking around the dark room, I swear I saw something move in the corner we both heard a smack making both of us jump and hug each other

"O my god" Bella whispered, we both started to move into the hall way

Scratch, Scratch, Scratch

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Freddy's not real is he? What about Jason? Or Chucky?"

"Shut up Delph!" Bella hissed

It was quiet then we just looked around and heard each other's breath heavily, why did Charlie have to go on a fishing weekend? Why couldn't he be here with that nice shiny black thing he called a gun?

BANG!

Bella and I screamed we turned behind us and saw two shadow figures then the lights came on and we saw it was Jake and Edward

"O my god" I chuckled, we were being ridiculous although it was pretty funny now it was over

"Was that you scratching" Bella had her hand over her heart

"No" Jake replied

"No joke Jake, was that you?" I pointed to him he held up his hands

"Was it you Edward?" Bella asked, her and Edward had gotten closer, tonight he was taking her over to his place to meet his family

"Meow" we looked outside the door to see a bloody ginger cat, I glared at it, I hated cats

"You ready Delph? Or would you like to scream some more?"

"O ha ha so funny" I rolled my eyes at him, I hugged Bella and smiled at Edward before leaving with Jake

(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Where's your dad?" I asked, I was snuggled up to Jake while we watched the film

"Away with your dad and Harry" he kissed my forehead causing me to close my eyes. Over the past few weeks since I had started dating Jake I had been having this very 'active' dreams if you get what I mean and Jake having an empty house to himself isn't exactly helping me get rid of the dirty fantasies I want to happen with him.

"You've gone flush, are you sick?" Jake touched my cheek and I couldn't help it anymore I launched myself at him. I felt him stiffen in shock but after a couple of minutes manage to compose himself and wrap his arms around me bringing me tighter and closer to him a deep throaty moan escaped me as Jake trailed his tongue on my bottom lip making me shiver in anticipation.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he brought me down onto the couch, with him being on top. I bucked my hips to his making him growl

"Jake"

We both jumped up hearing the sound of Jake's dad coming into the house

He looked at the pair of us with curious eyes

"Hey Delphine, I didn't know you were coming round tonight"

"Well, em, Bella is at the Cullen's tonight and well Jake invited me round here to watch some movies"

Billy looked at the TV and saw it was blank

"We've just got in dad, go and check the engine on my car it's still hot"

He nodded and rolled into the kitchen, me and Jake looked at each other and shared an awkward smile before turning on the TV and watching Freddy.

**Un-known POV**

We ran towards Forks, leaving our previous resident behind

**Delphine's POV**

The bright sun hurt my eyes, I moaned and rubbed them to try and get rid of some of the sleep out of my eye. I felt incredibly warm I light snore alerted me someone was here, I turned round and saw Jacob asleep behind me. I remember now, Jake had invited me to sleep over because it was getting late.

I wiggled around to face him and he sighed and opened his eyes slowly, when he saw me he pulled me closer and smiled

"Morning" his soft lips kissed my forehead

"Morning" I wrapped my arms round him and snuggled into him, we were both lying on out sides facing each other

"I'm sorry for em…attacking you last night" I whispered

"Delph, I'm really not complaining" I rolled my eyes and kissed him softly, only now I was aware he had his shirt off, I broke our kiss and we just looked at each other. Jake leaned in for another kiss I got up and straddled his waist. I changed out of my clothes during the night and into one of Jake's shirts. But I did keep my panties on I wasn't _that _comfy with myself. I lifted it up and dropped it onto the floor, my bare chest pressed against Jake's we both moaned, Jake grabbed the back of my head and pulled me down for another hard kiss.

He turned me around so I was now on my back and Jake pushed half of his weight on me, making me feel every detail of his body, Jake was currently wearing his pants for bed, I raised my legs until they were either side of Jake's waist never once braking our kiss, my hands slipped down and started to pull Jake's pants down

"Jake are you…o god" we both pulled away panting when we saw Billy roll into the room, his hand covering his eyes "I'll leave you to it" the door slammed shut and I saw the white cover was on the floor, I guess with Jake's body heat we really didn't need the sheet.

"Shit" I cursed running a hand through my hair. Jake pulled back and looked down at my breast, he looked at me with eyes which shown clear lust I stroked his cheek

"Maybe we should get dressed?"

He frowned; there was now disappointment in his eyes

"Stay with me today" he smiled and kissed my neck "Let's just spend the whole day together"

I sighed and looked at the clock on the bedside cabinet 7:00

"I need to go to school, and I have to get dressed which means I'm going to be late" I got up and found my clothes on the table of Jake's dresser. I managed to get dressed without Jake distracting me; I turned round and saw him lying there smiling at me

"What?" I asked, feeling a little paranoid

"Nothing" he shrugged, he got out of the bed, still wearing his pants which I tried to get off before "Come on then" he slipped his top on "I'll drive you home and then school" he kissed my lips lightly.

**Well…that would be…embarrassing :) **

**More to come soon hopefully**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

I arrived at school in record time, I had five minutes, I got out of the car and Jake was at my side, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me gently

"Come over tonight?"

I pulled back and looked like he was insane

"What about your dad Jake?" I hissed, I looked over and saw the Cullen's, Edward had Bella close to him and I smiled, she looked over to me and I put my thumbs up, she rolled her eyes and buried her head in Edward's neck, he stopped talking to Emmett and smiled down at Bella before giving her a kiss

"He won't mind Delph"

I raised my eyebrows at him, he rolled his eyes and leaned down to give me another kiss, my arms wrapped around his neck and I stood on my tip toes to make the kiss last longer. The bell rang and I pulled back with a groan

"I'll see you later?" I asked

"Obviously" he kissed my button nose before walking back into the car and driving off.

I walked into my History class and sat down at the back, I was pretty sure I had a big, goofy smile across my face.

"I'm going to give you all an assignment to do, I want you to go on the internet and search what I give you" he started to give people pieces of paper with a picture and a name

"I've got Henry VIII" Mike spoke proudly

"Napoleon" Tyler responded, they bumped fists

He handed me my piece of paper

"What's yours Delphine?" Angela asked

"The early years of Al Capone"

They nodded and I heard the boys say they wish they got what I got.

Lunch came quickly and I sat with the Cullens

"What did you do at Jacob's" Bella asked while eating her salad, I bit my lip and blushed, "Delph you didn't"

"Well, no, not really" I responded hoping she would drop it, but being Bella she didn't

"Did something happen?"

"Yes" I nodded "His em…dad caught us this morning" I buried my hands on my face

"O my god" I looked at her "You know he's going to tell Charlie right?"

My eyes widened "Crap" I hissed "We didn't actually….you know though" Emmett and Jasper laughed

"That sucks, my motto is if you're going to get caught make sure it's worth it" Emmett responded.

The final bell ran and I couldn't help but smile, I was walking outside until I felt someone grab my arm.

"Jake?"

"I need to talk to you" I opened the car door for me and I climbed in. he got in the car and sped off

"Jake's what's going on?"

"Vampires, Paul got a scent of some last night, there was an attack at the mill one of your dad's friends was killed, I want you to stay with me until it's safe"

I looked at him in shock

"I'm not going to leave Bella and Charlie Jake"

He punched the dash board "DAMN IT DELPHINE, I'm not playing around, if these leeches get to you" he shook his head and I couldn't help but feel a little scared of Jake, he was shaking, I put my hand on his arm to get him to relax, he pulled the car over and leaned back into the seat and sighed. He grabbed my hand and looked at me

"I'm sorry, I'm just…I'm worried, if anything happened to you Delph…"

"Hey" I stroked his cheek "Nothing is going to happen to me, alright? The person who I'm concerned about is you"

"I need to protect you" he leaned over and put his head on my shoulder

"You can't protect me from everything J"

He sighed and said nothing

Jake took me home

"If anything happens, please call me, we're going to be putting some one on guard at nights anyway but please"

I leaned over and kissed him

"Relax J, you'll get wrinkles" I smiled and he smiled back

"Actually I can't get wrinkles seeing as I never age"

I pouted "You suck"

He laughed and gave me one last kiss before I climbed out and walked into the house.

"Delphine?" I heard Jake's car pull away,

"Yes dad?"

"In here please"

I sighed and walked into the living room, he was pacing and the TV wasn't on…o shit!

"Billy called and said he saw you and Jake in a…certain position"

I sighed "dad just"

"No Delphine" he said sharply, I closed my mouth quickly and was on my guard "I'm sick of your behavior, you leave home when your barely of age, you come back and be happy-go-lucky, you date Jake when…"

"What's the problem dating Jake"

He looked at me with angry eyes, I swallowed, I had never seen Charlie like this

"Don't interrupt me Delphine, I swear if I hear of an incident like this happening again with you and Jake you'll be going to your mothers or aunties, because I will not let you corrupt that boy"

What the…"Corrupt him? God you make me sound like someone horrible whose plain desire in life is to mess everyone and everything up"

He sighed "Delphine, all I ask is you to be a bit more like Bella"

"Speaking of which where is Bella?"

"She's gone with the Cullen's there playing baseball"

"Look Charlie I don't want to talk about this right now and i…"

"No Edward No"

"Bella just please listen to me"

"No Edward go away"

Bella slammed the door behind her and ran upstairs, I furrowed my eyebrows and Charlie shot me

"Bella?"

**Should be some more soon, please review, thanks , show some love to my patient BETA Pupkinmykitty  
**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Delphine's POV**

I walked out the house and drove down to the reservation. Charlie and Bella needed to talk about stuff and I didn't want to be there I parked right outside Jake's house and saw him rush our to meet me, he practically pulled me out of the car and enveloped me in a tight hug

"Hey" I laughed

"Hey" he swung me around and I laughed

"Jake, dinner's ready" I looked to the front porch to see Jake's dad Billy smiling at both of us, I was glad we weren't going to have any problems

"Me and Delph are going down to the beach" Jake picked me up and put me on his back, I kissed his shoulder before he ran us to La Push beach.

Soft wind skimmed across my skin, me and Jake were in our underwear just enjoying the night air. I felt Jake's warm lips skim across my torso. I smiled and raised my hand to stroke his short hair

"What do you think you're doing" I whispered not wanting to disturb the beautiful silence of the lake

"Kissing you" I felt his lips skim across my torso and chest until he licked and teased my jaw, he nibbled the side of my neck until his lips landed on mine. His warm body pressed against mine and I parted my legs. My arms wrapped around his neck and drew him closer towards me. I moaned as his tongue entered my mouth. I truly believed I would give my virginity to Jake, but not tonight. I pushed him back and he looked at me with concerned eyes

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head "I feel like I should get back to Charlie's and Bella, they were arguing when I left, I hate seeing them shout, when I was a kid I used to hear my mum and dad shout all the time, it just brought back memories that's all"

Jake kissed my forehead and got up,, helping me up with him

"Come on then, let's get you home"

I smiled and kissed his chest before we both started to get re dressed.

Jake drove me back to my house.

"See you soon" he leaned in and kissed my lips what I was sure to be a peck turned out to be a full make out session. I grabbed his hair with my hand and pulled in further towards me.

We tilted our heads to the side to deepen the kiss more, I trailed my hand down to his sensitive area and he bucked towards my hand.

"Delph" he pulled back and I saw clear show of lust in his eyes and I was sure mine mirrored his "Your dad's inside and he has a shot gun"

I chuckled breathlessly and pulled back

"Sorry" I chuckled I stroked his face one last time before stepping out of the car and into the house, once I heard the car drive away I heard Charlie rush into the hall way, his face was pale white and he looked like he was on the verge of tears

"Dad? What's wrong?"

He wiped his hands over his face and looked at me "Bella's gone"

"Gone?" my sister was never the one to just go "gone where? What happened?"

Charlie explained to me Bella and Edward had a fight and she left not saying where she was going.

"I already called the Cullen's house, there's no reply.

"I'm sorry dad, but Bells is a sensible kid, as soon as she calms down I'm sure she'll be back"

"You don't understand, she said 'if I don't get out of this town, I'll be stuck here just like mom was'"

I stood there in shock; Bella would never say that, even if she was super pissed or upset, she would never upset Charlie.

I was sure something 'supernatural' was up. I had to talk to Jake

"This would have never have happened if it weren't for that Cullen boy, if only she were with Jake"

"If only she were with Jake?" I hissed "That's my boyfriend you're talking about, now I love Bella and if she and Jake loved each other I would step aside and let them be together because I wouldn't want to be a selfish bitch" he winced "but Bella likes Edward, and whatever is happening I'm sure there is a logical explanation for this. Don't ever say that to me again because you have no idea how it feels for your own parent to like and love your sibling more than you"

"You listen here Delphine Swan, Bella is a good kid, Jake would have been a good influence on her"

"Stop it" I screamed i could feel my eyes burning "How dare you, how bloody dare you say that to me! I love him dad" his eyes went wide "I know your thinking it's me being overdramatic or whatever but I love him and I know he loves me, and for you, my own flesh and blood to say he shouldn't be with me" I shook my head and I felt a tear escaped my eye "It hurts my heart"

I stamped upstairs, not hearing a word from Charlie; I went in Bella's room and cried.

_Bella's POV_

I wanted to call Delphine, no doubt she was at home now and Charlie had told her the whole thing, I heard my phone ring

"Edward?"

"We lost him, I'm coming to get you and the rest will still hunt for James, I will do everything I can to protect you"

"Just be careful"

"I will, I'll see you soon" I hung up and closed my eyes hoping everything will be ok.

_Delphine's POV_

I woke up to feel my eyes burning; I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and sat up. I felt my clothes from yesterday still on. I sniffed and grabbed my phone. It was 10:00 and I was so late for school

"Crap" I moaned.

After banging my elbow on the side of the fridge and a slipping incident on the road, I managed to get into school and 10:30.

The teacher looked at me with a disapproving look and I smiled as if to say "I showed up didn't I?"

I sat in my seat and I felt a tap on my shoulder it was Jessica

"So, where's Bella and The Cullen's' I heard they took off because Charlie wouldn't let them be together"

I looked at her like she had two heads

"Jessica, if I knew the reason why my sister and her boyfriend and family took off I wouldn't tell you second, you only want this information so you can tell that slag Lauren and thirdly stop being a nosy cow and do something productive and listen to the teacher"

I turned round with a shake of my head. I hated girly girls and it pissed me off when people wanted to know others information. I knew Jessica would tell blond Barbie about the slag comment but if that cow wanted a fight then bring it on.

God I missed Jake, I wanted him here with me.

_Jake's POV_

I was sat in class while I waited for the clock to hit lunch; my stomach was doing flips because I was imagining a burger with fries. My dad had told me this morning Bella had headed out of town, I needed to speak to Delph and see if she was ok.

"Jacob? What was the date the black plague started"

"1888 miss"

The teacher nodded and I felt the gaze of Quill looking at me with shocked eyes I shrugged and mouthed 'Delphine' he nodded with a smirk and roll of the eyes. Delphine loved history. I couldn't wait to see her tonight, I had something I wanted to say I didn't know how she was going to take it.

_Bella's POV_

I started to pack because we were moving again, I would be going with Edward while the others looked for James. My cell phone rang it was from Renee

"Mom, I'm sorry for not calling you"

"Bella Bella?" I rolled my eyes, I loved my mom but she worried too much for me

"Mom everything is fine, ok so just relax" I waited for her to respond but their was silence on the other end of the phone "Mom?"

"You look like her you know, your mom" every nerve in my body went cold and stiff, and I felt sick

"Where is she? What have you done to my mom?"

"She's safe for now, meet me at your old ballet studio if you want to see your mom again" he hung up and I swallowed deeply, knowing what I had to do

_Delphine's POV_

It was finally home time and I was thankful to see Jake waiting outside for me with his rabbit

"Hey beautiful"

"Hey" I jumped in his arms and he held me tight, I swear this guy knew exactly what I needed "Thanks for the hug, I need this"

"I'm sorry about Bella, she'll be back"

I nodded and I realized we were in full show of the school still, I unraveled myself from him and he opened my door

"Such a gentleman"

He scoffed and rolled my eyes before shutting the door and running over to his side. He got in and started the engine

"So, how was your day" he asked, I gave him the look and he laughed "Sorry I asked" he drove away and we headed to La Push

There was silence in the car

"Hey" his warm hand wrapped around my cold one "You ok?"

I bit my lip and looked straight forward "Did-did you have a crush on Bella? Before I came here?"

I heard him sigh "Has Charlie been saying things again?"

"It's just something he said" I looked at him to see he was paying strict attention to the road "so did you?"

We reached his house and no lights were on, it was getting pretty dark and the sound of thunder entered our ears.

"I did" he answered while switching off the car "I need to speak to you, inside"

He got out and I followed. He switched on the lights to the house and we headed to his room, I felt my palms sweat worried about what he had to say to me. We walked in and switched lights on

"Hang on actually" he ran back into the living room and I heard the opening and losing of draws. The light went off in the house apart from Jake's bedroom. He came in holding a couple of candles, he places them all over and lit them

"Awe, are you being romantic?"

"Shut up" he laughed "The lights will be going out soon because of the storm"

"How do you…o is that being a wolf also?"

"Kind of, we can sense how big or when the storm is coming"

I nodded and just as planned the lights of Jake's bedroom went out.

Jake's room was a romantic glow, the pink and blue candles held a sweet yet feminine gesture

"Emily gave them to us, we never use them unless we need them"

I nodded "Where's your dad?

"Over at yours, he's staying with Charlie for now, says he needs his friends around him"

"So what was this thing you wanted to say to me?"

"Um, hang on" he got his phone out and played my favorite song

"My love by Sia?"

"Well, there's something I wanted to say and I wanted it to be romantic and I guess the whole black out helped me"

I chuckled "Jake, that's sweet, but can you sit down next to me?" I patted the space beside me and I saw him smile before sitting down

"I'm not good with the whole romantic thing, I got you this" he handed me a silver check with a silver circle at the end, I tried to read it in the darkness

"Eternally yours love your Jake" I looked at him "Love?"

"Delph, I love you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life"

I felt my eyes burning

"I love you too, thank god for that" we laughed and I felt tears down my eyes I hugged him to me "your making me cry like a girl"

I felt his body shake with laughter "sorry, I always seem to make girls cry"

I laughed with him, the relief and now being 1000% certain Jake loved me made me weep. We pulled back and looked at each other, I was going to sound like a sappy old movie but I looked him square in the eyes and said

"Make love to me"

He leaned down and molded our lips together, the song was on repeat so it started again from the beginning. Jake's hands were on my shoulder, they slid down until he met the hem of my top. Pulling back he started to take it off, I lifted my arms and he set the top carefully on the ground making sure he didn't put it near the candles. I lay back and he followed, his body hovering over me I saw his gaze lower and I felt his hands slip behind me until he reached my clasp, with some effort he managed to unclasp it and set it to one side. His lips trailed down until they reached my breast, I tossed my head back and closed my eyes. I reached for Jakes top and pulled it off him his lips detached from my skin before continuing their journey down to my torso.

He took off my trousers and knickers and set them on the floor next to our other articles of clothing. We looked at each other seeing if we were both alright with this

"Are you sure Delph? This is going to hurt"

"I'm not changing my mind Jake" I smiled, I leaned forward and kissed him hard, I could feel the sweat forming on his back as I ran my hands up and down his muscular tones back. He pulled his pants down and we were now fully naked, he pulled back and looked at me now in full, I did the same and I almost had a heart attack at the sight of him. It was also the reality of what was happening, I couldn't believe this was really happening. I ran a hand down his chest until I saw his…penis? Is that what I was suppose to call it or should I be crude and say dick? They say when your being physical with your partner your mind intends to go blank not me and I'm sure not for all the girls, especially if you're a 17 year old virgin. I've never wanted anything so much in my life and I knew it was always ok to be nervous, there was always something to think about, like that pain, that would be a major, I knew Jake would do his best not to hurt me but I think it was impossible to make the woman not feel the pain of losing her virginity.

"Are you ok?"

I looked at Jake and saw the flush of his cheeks as I realized I had been looking at …it for quite sometime

"Is it…you know…too small or…"

I laughed and opt my hands over my mouth I saw Jake's expression it was a mixture of hurt and confusion

"Jake" I began when I calmed down "Your perfect, I'm sorry for laughing, it's just…this is so surreal, but in a good way"

He smiled, and I knew I had just boasted his ego up I rolled my eyes and he was now leaning on his elbows to get closer to me, our bare chest touched and I felt something hard prodding at my entrance. I bit my lip again and looked him square in the eyes

"I'm ready"

He nodded, our breathing was shallow and our bodies were covered in sweat.

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you too"

Jake leaned down and kissed me, the sound of our kisses collided with the soft tone of the music, Jake started to enter me, first the tip and then slowly the rest. I moaned, it was uncomfortable because it was so big. I pulled back and wiggled a bit to try and get comfortable.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded "Yes, carry on"

He kissed my cheek and trailed his lips down to my neck I then felt like Jake was close to my hymen, like I knew he was about to break it and I knew he felt it too.

"Hold on tight ok? If it hurts too much tell me to stop"

"Ok" I kissed his ear and wrapped my legs round Jake, my arms surrounded his back and my hands pressed against the middle part of his back. He was now fully inside me and I couldn't help but scream. The pain was unbearable.

I cried and buried my head in Jake's shoulder

"Delph?"

"I'm ok. Just-just don't move"

He nodded.

I focused on everything but the pain; I trailed my hands down Jake's back

Back and forth back and forth.

"Thy beauty is like the stars

Beautiful eyes which held a resemblance

Soft cheeks which remind me of peaches

As they blush a soft pink

I love you my darling

I love you eternally

As the day ends

My love for you will never end"

Jake whispered the words in my ear and they made me relax.

I kissed his cheek "Ok, you can move"

I felt him nod, the sweat on my face started to build up. Jake pulled back and kissed me he pulled his hips back and I winced as he did before he pushed back in.

"Jake" I moaned, my head was tilted back and he started to lick and nip my neck

I tightened my legs around his waist and drew him closer.

"Delph" he gasped, he dropped his body onto mine and he wrapped his arms around my body.

He pulled back and we locked gazes with each other Jake started to go faster and harder, my toes started to curl and the tension which was in the pit of my stomach started to rise and become un bearable.

"Please" I begged, Jake set my leg on his shoulder and I broke eye contact to rolled my head back in pleasure.

"Delphine" I set my hand on his back side and I started to move my hips of the bed to match his pace. I was closer to the pleasure of my orgasm.

Jake reached down and pinched my clit and I screamed, I felt like jelly, my body was shaking and I felt relaxed and giddy. Jake started to move faster until I felt his seed explode inside me, I never used to believe you could feel that, but I guess you learns something new every day.

"O crap!" He moaned,

"What" I panted, I ran my hand through his damp hair as he placed kisses onto my damp shoulder.

"Contraception"

"I'm on the pill and we're both virgins…well were…we'll be careful in future"

He pulled back and I saw him smile a big cheesy grin "Future"

I slapped his arm weakly and he laughed.

I felt my eyes begin to close but I remembered something vital and it was only now which I felt it.

"Jake?"

"Hmm?" he trailed slow sensual kisses across my collarbone

"The um…blood"

"Ok" he nodded, he removed himself from inside me and we both hissed as we were exposed to the cold air around us. I tried to close my legs only to realize I was sore all over.

"Sorry" I looked up and saw him wince

"No regrets" I smiled "I'm fine, you just clean the sheets stud"

He laughed and managed to get the sheets off from underneath me

"I'll run you a bath"

I nodded and felt my eyes close, seeing the sight of a very naked Jake before I dosed off into sweet slumber.

_Bella's POV_

My body was on fire, I screamed and saw Edward, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Emmett here with me. Carlisle was hovering over me with Edward while the others killed James. Edward bit the same spot James had bit and I felt the pain ease away but I also felt myself flying. The images flying through my mind, Edward, Renee, Phil, Charlie, me as a child, me and Edward lying in the snow. Until nothing.

_Delphine's POV_

I felt someone arms wrapped around me, I turned and saw Jake smiling down at me

"Morning Darling" he kissed my shoulder and I giggled when he tickled my stomach

"Morning honey" I teased back

"Morning my angel"

"Morning buttercup" I saw his eyes widen as I said that

"O that's it" he tackled me and I screamed, Jake brought me on top of him and kissed my lips

"We better get up" I whispered "your dad might be coming home soon" I kissed down his chest until reached his heart I lay my head his chest, feeling him breath in and out.

"I know, come on then princess"

I looked at him and gave him a playful glare

"Don't ever say that again"

He laughed and helped me out of the bed.

We sat on the couch, now fully dressed watching Jake's TV, we were currently watching Family guy. My head was on Jake's shoulder and his arm was slung over my shoulder and brought me closer

"Stewie is like the coolest baby ever" I spoke

"Yes, if you cut out the fact he'll kill us all including his mother"

I rolled my eyes and the front door opened, Billy looked at me and I saw his face was panicked

"Delphine, Bella is in the hospital in Phoenix she fell down some stairs and went through a window"

"WHAT!" I jumped up off the couch "Where's Charlie? Does he know?"

"Your mother called him, he's flying out there now"

"I'm coming with him" I turned to Jake who was looking at me "is that ok?"

"Of course" he stood up next to me "I'll drive you to Charlie's, come on"

_Jake's POV_

I kissed Delphine once before seeing her run into the house to meet Charlie to fly to Phoenix to see Bella, somehow I doubt Bella went through a window, there was a blood sucker in town and then the stench disappeared, highly a coincidence, I'll have to have a word with the Cullen's when they come back. I drove back home and saw my dad waiting for me in the living room, I yawned and turned to my dad who was looking at me with no expression

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed"

"Jake?"

"Yes?" I turned to him and he held up the still bloody sheet from my bed, with the power out the washer wouldn't work so I put it in the washer and I would have done it when the power came back on

"Would you mind explaining why you have blood on your sheet?"

O crap!


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10 _

_Jake's POV_

What could I say? I couldn't say anything.

"I think you know why it's there" I stood my ground and looked him square in the eyes.

He frowned and set the bloody sheet down "You and Delphine are 17; Delphine has a reputation of going wherever she wants at anytime. Have you even asked her why she wants to stay or if she does?"

"Yes, and she says she wants to stay for Bella and me, I've imprinted on her dad and we love each other"

"You've only known each other for a couple of weeks"

"You and mum married each other after two months"

"Sit down Jacob, we're going to talk about this now"

I sighed and sat opposite my dad.

Delphine's POV

I was beside Bella's bed waiting for her to wake up. Renee had gone to make a phone call and my dad was with her. I looked to see Edward 'sleeping'

"Don't pretend your asleep" I hissed, he opened his eyes and looked at me "I want to know why she had to leave and what the hell really happened and why did it happen"

"The night of the baseball game, three nomad vampires came to join us, nomad vampires who aren't like us they drink human blood, one of them, James, smelt Bella's scent. It was already decided in his mind he wanted to kill her. Bella left to lead the tracker away from you and your dad, we figured Phenox would be the best option. It turns out Bella received a phone call from James from your mothers house phone, he said to meet him at the ballet studio and he would give your mother back to her"

I sighed and rubbed my hands over my face "Carry on"

"obviously when she got there Renee wasn't anywhere to be found and it was obviously a trick, James video recorded the whole thing, he teased her and broke her leg, throwing her across the room, when I got there we fought but James managed to get to Bella and bite her wrist"

I looked at both her wrist and saw on her right arm held a half moon shape

"my family killed James, Carlisle helped her leg and I sucked the venom out of her, I almost didn't stop"

"And now she's here"

Later that day Bella had woken up and she and Edward were now talking. In decided to give them some time to themselves. I sat in the waiting room and thought about Jake, the dopy smile which happened every time I thought of him was plastered on my face again. I couldn't wait to get home and see him.

3 days later

We were flying back to Forks, I couldn't stop from bouncing on the seat

"Calm down Delphine" Charlie asked I just shook my head and kept on bouncing

After what felt like eternity we finally landed in Forks. We made our way to the car but I saw Jake leaning agaist his rabbit with a bouquet of flowers and chocolates. I leaped to him and wrapped my arms around him

"I missed you" I whispered

"I missed you too" he hugged me back just as tightly "Does your dad have a shot gun?"

"Why" I pulled back and frowned at him

He had a sheepish smile on his face but also one which shown fear "My dad found the my bed sheet with your blood on"

My eyes widened, my blood started to pound twice as hard and I felt light headed "W-What?"

"I'm sorry Delph, with the power going out the stupid thing wouldn't switch on"

I buried my face in his neck and moaned

"Alright you two settle down" we heard Charlie come up behind us and we separated at once, I looked at my dad and he frowned "Are you ok Delph, you look pale"

I bet I bloody did I looked at Edward who was giving me a sympathetic smile

"Fine dad" my voice was high pitched "Me and Jake are going to spend time with the Cullen's today with Bella"

Charlie looked at me in a odd way "Okkkayy"

"O my god, o my god, o my god" I moaned my head in my hands; I felt Jake's hand massage the back of my neck in comfort I was surrounded by the Cullen's. Poor Jake he must feel so uncomfortable "I'm dead, fineto, sleeping with the fishes shit! Charlie is going to kill me"

"Maybe Billy won't say anything" Esme said, I looked at her with my hands covering my face and only my eyes were visible

"Yes he will they don't want me and J together don't you see? It's the perfect thing to be told to a dad and next thing I know Jake will be a cripple with one eye and I'll be six feet under o crap! O crap"

I felt myself being lifted up and placed in Jake's lap

"It'll be fine Delph"

I lifted my head to Alice "Can you see anything?"

I learned Alice could 'see things'

"It's fuzzy, but…um…Billy is round your dad's house now"

My eyes widened and I turned to Jake "We're moving I swear we're moving"

He rolled his eyes

"Don't roll those eyes, you may think a gun shot can't kill you and you might be right, but I can think of the one place Charlie will aim for what we did"

He winced and Emmett laughed

"I'm going to calm her down" Jake picked me up and took me to La Push beach

Charlie's POV

I invited Billy in and he looked strained about something

"Take a seat Charlie" I did and I looked at him waiting for what he was about to say "It's about Jake and Delphine" I nodded and he took a deep breath "I got home a couple of days ago when you and Delphine went away to Phenox and…I found…blood on Jake's bed sheet" I furrowed my eyebrows "Jake…and…Delphine…had…sex Charlie"

My eyes went out of their socket


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jake's POV

"Just relax delph, it'll be fine" I ran my hand through her hair as she put her head on my shoulder.

"How do you know that?" she moaned

"It just will" I kissed her forehead while she snuggled deeper into my neck, her eyes were closed and I could tell she was exhausted.

"Delph?"

She didn't reply and she snored slightly, I chuckled and picked her up effortlessly

I drove us to her house and saw my dad leaving I sighed heavily realizing by the expression on Charlie's face he had been told. I picked Delphine out of her seat and carried her to the front door

"I'll take her" Charlie muttered he held out his arms while I passed Delphine to him, "I want you to stay away from her, and I mean it Jacob, you come to her again I will get a retraining order and get her to sign by any means possible, stay the hell away from my daughter"

As he turned his back to me I said

"It's not like you even care for her Charlie" he kept on walking in before closing the door behind me

Charlie's POV

I carried my 17 year old daughter upstairs and replayed the words Billy told me tonight

_Jake and Delphine had sex Charlie _

I shuddered, I placed her on Bella's bed, receiving a call from Alice saying everyone was going shopping apart from her so Bella was keeping her company. She put the sheet over her and stroked her hair out of her face

_It's not like you even care for her Charlie_

Was that what Delphine thought? That I didn't care for her?

Delphine's POV

I woke up to feel warm and comfy; when I opened my eyes before closing them again I realized I was in Bella's room. I moved the duvet off me before putting it over the bed again and made my way downstairs, I realized I was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. When I reached down stairs Charlie was sat reading his news paper he seemed normal enough he didn't have a frown on his forehead to indicate he was annoyed.

"Charlie?"

He turned and smiled at me "Morning Delph, breakfast?" he got up and went into the kitchen I was left standing there gob smacked he never called me Delph, and he was a horrible cook, I text Bella

_Get home now! Something's possessed Charlie _

A moment later

**What do you mean?**

_He's making breakfast and he's not going skitzo at me _

**Maybe Billy didn't tell him. I'll come over soon**

I sat in the kitchen while Charlie made breakfast.

All day…all frekin day and no word, no 'what the hell were you thinking?, no how can you be so stupid, or your only 17, no none of that nothing and I was starting to worry now, especially since as he was polishing his gun. I wonder if he could get away with murder, me being the rebellion daughter he could pass it off as I shot myself yes right I rolled my eyes internally.

I miss Jake, I wonder what he's doing now probably in the garage, or his kitchen or bed room or shower, maybe working out

WHOA! Mature nature of a 17 year old

"Delph, I'm going to the reservation to visit Billy, are you ok here?"

I nodded and smiled, I think I was having a heart attack,

"A-Are you taking the gun?"

"Yes" he smiled brightly and grabbed his coat as soon as the door shut I cursed

"Shit"

I was positive he was going to try and kill Jake I knew there was a reason for him being weird, I mean it makes sense why kill me when he could kill Jake, o shit the way he smiled, o crap!

I grabbed my phone and called Jake

"Hey this is Jake leave a message"

"Jake you ass wipe call me immediately if Charlie doesn't try and kill you first I will"

I might be over-reacting here what do you think?

I walked back into the living room and began to pace

What if he hurts him? What if he comes back for me? Say Jake killed me and then himself o god this is something out of a horror movie what if…awe cute monkey on the TV…no, no stop think Delph think what can you do?

There was a knock on the door and opened it, relieved to have found Jake standing there with a frown on his face

"Charlie is going to kill me?"

I dragged him in the house

"Plan B I pack my stuff we go to Australia and change our names to Nancy and Danny"

Jake chuckled

"This is not funny, he had a gun when he left here and he was going down to the reservation with a big cheesy grin on his face"

"Him and some of the locals like to target practice, you know on flying disks"

O…


	12. Chapter 12

**So where have i been? i have been sleeping and dealing with very busy times but i am writing the next chapter as you read this one**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review x**

* * *

Chapter 12

Delphine POV

Okay

I might have gone over board but can you blame me? When your father walks out of the house, with the newly information you daughter has had sex with a guy who he knew ever since he was a kid grinning like the joker…with a gun I might add can you tell me you would think soundly? No… that's what I thought

Me and Jake watched some garage programme while we waited for Charlie

"Maybe if we tell him I cut myself"

Jake laughed so hard his body shook "Yeah right"

I smacked his arm and then he bolted into a sitting position "Do you hear that"

I joined him and looked around "What"

He then turned to me and smiled seductively "It's just us, alone"

I shook my head and screeched as he tackled me on the couch "Just the two of us" I whispered against his lips as they gently came down to mine.

Bella's POV

I snuggled into Edward's arms and sighed, we were in our meadow as we liked to call it listening to the birds chirp and the wind softly caress my skin

"Your sister Delphine and you are different" he spoke after a minute, his fingers softly stroking my hair causing tingles all over my body

"Delphine used to be like me, quiet, reserved, more likely with a book than riding a bike or playing football" I chuckled softly

"What changed?" he asked he tilted his body towards me so we were now looking at each other "You don't have to tell me"

I smiled and kissed his lips softly…o how I wanted than to kiss more fiercely but I didn't want to push my luck

"Delphine was suppose to get picked up one night by my mum when we both still lived here, Delphine was coming from a book class when Renee forgot to pick her up, my mum like I said is kind of…well you know…but she's not a bad parent…anyway Delphine was walking home when a car hit her she was in the hospital with broken bones and a coma for two weeks. When she woke up she changed I remember her telling me that was two weeks she wasn't going to get back, she didn't want to waste anything which came her way so when she was old enough she moved and travelled"

"That must have been bad for you"

I nodded "It was, but seeing how she is now, and happy it was worth not seeing her those years, we're closer than ever now and even though we're different in character we're in sync with each other just as sister should be"

"I like her, she basically told me to get my head out of my backside and talk to you"

I laughed loudly, that sounded like Delphine

"But I was working up the courage to say something anyway, because I can't stand not being with you Bella"

And just like that my insides turned to goo.

Delphine POV

A couple of weeks later

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I hugged Bella towards me as she tried to shoo me away I sat on her bed and gave her my present which I knew she was going to love.

She opened the present and her jaw dropped

"Is this…"

"A first edition of Romeo and Juliet" I proudly stuck my chin up when she looked at me "Carlisle helped lets face it I'm rich not that rich"

We laughed and she hugged me saying thank you, Charlie came in and gave her a present and also commented on her hair

"Charlie that's low even for me" I tutted him and he walked away smiling

School was finished and I curst the doors open dramatically

* * *

"FREEDOM!" I shouted "Told you, you suckers can't keep me locked in" I shouted to the school

"Damn right" Emmett high fived me And I winced

"Jeez man" I shook my hand trying to get rid of the pain while he chuckled and messed up my hair.

"Want me to kick his ass" I voice behind me asked while he wrapped his arms around me, I snuggled into his embrace

"Like you could ever kick my ass pup" Emmett hollered while climbing into Rosalie's car, since they were together Bella and Edward drove in his car alone to school…actually they were usually late I would have to ask what kept them so long

"Care to take a wager on that" Jasper asked

"We are not having this conversation again" I pulled Jake away from them and we walked to his car which he just finished fixing

"You think I can win right" he asked when he opened my door he pouted at me

"Sure" I patted his cheek and just as the door closed I heard Emmett laughing.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, there have been no peak a boo I see you under clothing touching?" I asked Bella a little gob smacked, she in return blushed seven shades of red and explained they got to school later because they went to their private place to talk and be alone before school.

"Edward thinks it's too dangerous, he doesn't trust himself" Bella sighed and sat on the bed "I can understand why he's worried but I know he would never hurt me"

I looked at her sympathetically "Sorry" I hugged her "That sucks, but have you suggested looking" I smirked at her and she blushed before placing hear hand's over her face smiling.

* * *

"It's time, it's time" Alice held Bella's hand as we made our way through the Cullen home I was kind of…ok I was gawking

"It's official I'm moving in, got any rooms Esme?"

"Always for you" she smiled softly, I could never get over how motherly she was I never wanted to leave this place and Carlisle was just as awesome as a dad

Everyone hugged Bella as Alice also snapped some pictures.

"Dating an older woman huh?" Emmett nudged Edward and I sniggered as Jake held me close, it must have been tough on him being here when his instincts were to fight vampires but I loved him for trying.

Love?

Ok whole different situation there all together

"There's a cake too" Alice pointed to a beautiful three tier cake which I was planning on diving into in the next five minutes

"Alice that cake looks like it could feed fifty and none of you can eat it"

"Don't worry I'm sure the reservation can finish it off" Jake smirked while he spoke, he kissed my forehead gently and wrapped his arm around my waist as I wrapped both my arms around his

"You do realize this is the only occasion I am wearing a dress apart from my wedding right, so be ready for the second even bucko"

Jake swallowed and Jasper smirked no doubt feeling how anxious he was, I never got chance to speak to Jasper but from our small conversations I could tell he was ok.

"Ok present time" Alice handed the present to Rosalie to give to Bella

"It's a necklace, Alice picked it out" she said flatly

"I can hear the joy in your voice as you say that Rosie" I rolled my eyes and she gave me a dirty look before standing next to Emmett who was shaking his head at me with a small smile "She loves me really" I staged whispered

"This one is from Emmett" Bella shook it before staring at Emmett with a small smile

"Already installed it in your truck" he said excitedly "finally I decent sound system for that piece of cra…"

"Hey don't hate the truck" Bella laughed

"Damn right" Jake muttered

"It is an old truck J" I whispered

He pouted and I kissed the pout away

"This one is from Carlisle and Esme" Alice was practically bouncing, I was actually wondering who's birthday it was Alice's or Bella's

"Something to brighten your day" Carlisle spoke

"You've been looking a little pale lately" Esme hugged her husband as she spoke to Bella

Bella began to open her present which looked like an envelope but then she hissed

"Paper cut"

Jake beside me stiffened and I looked up at him "What?" he wasn't looking at me his head looked to the side where Jasper was, it all happened in slow motion I saw Jasper begin to move his eyes trained on Bella I moved to get in his way to block him from trying to get to Bella but Jake held me back. Edward pushed Bella back causing her to tumble to the wall and on the floor and push Jasper away, Alice, Carlisle and Emmett held Jasper back and I looked at Bella to see her arm bleeding.

"Get Jasper out of here" Carlisle was at Bella's side in an instant while Emmett, Alice, Esme and Rosalie walked out of the room. I could feel Jake was still tense and not letting go of his grip on me, I saw Edward's face twisted in pain and the pure concentration on Carlisle's face as he looked over Bella's arm, Bella looked at Edward as if to say she was sorry for something. And all I could think was I hope it didn't affect their relationship.


End file.
